Voluntad de fuego
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Hinata y Naruto se habían casado y ahora eran los padres de un hiperactiva niña y un escéptico niño. Las generaciones van pasando, las buenas amistades nunca se rompen y la voluntad de fuego permanecerá en las siguientes generaciones.


NOTA DE AUTOR: ESTE FIC VA DIRIJIDO COMO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS A SHANAMI HARUNO.

* * *

CAPÍTULO UNO: EL MEJOR DIA.

Se despertó, cuando abrió los ojos eran como las seis de la mañana, giro su cabeza a la izquierda y vio a un chico rubio que aún dormía plácidamente, su esposo aún no despertaba aunque eso no le extrañaba ya que siempre se despertaba tarde.

La chica se paró muy cuidadosamente de la cama matrimonial y con sus pies descalzos fue caminando hasta un cuarto de puerta de caoba, giro la manija y entro al baño. Se comenzó a cepillar su cabello largó color negro azulado, cuando al fin estuvo perfecto se comenzó a lavar las manos.

Unos brazos fuertes envolvieron su cintura en un fuerte abrazo y levanto su cabeza al sentir una respiración cerca de su cuello, en el espejo se reflejaba la imagen de ella con un sonrojo muy notorio siendo abrazada por su esposo que era el Hokage; Naruto.

–Buenos días, ttebayo– la saludo el rubio plantandole un beso en la mejilla izquierda, ella solo sonrió un poco y cerro la llave del agua, se giró con las manos aún mojadas y le devolvió el beso, sólo que esta vez fue en la boca.

–Bu-Buenos días– respondió la tímida chica.

El rubio le pasó una mano por sus cabellos negros, siempre eran muy finos y suaves, la estrecho en un abrazo y se quedaron en esa posición durante unos segundos, luego chica aún un poco sonrojada rompió el contacto.

–Voy a ir preparando el desayuno, ttebayo– aviso el chico mientras salía del baño y se preparaba para también salir del cuarto.

–Pero, ¿no te vas a ca-cambiar de ropa antes?– pregunto la chica de ojos perla mirando a su esposo preocupada.

–No, de cualquier forma nadie me va a ver en pijama aparte de mi familia, ttebayo– contesto su marido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro para después salir del cuarto.

Hinata suspiro y con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro se comenzó a vestir, unos pantalones ninja y su sudadera morada y blanca, se recogió el largo cabello en una coleta y ella también bajo por las escaleras.

Avanzo hasta llegar a la cocina, la mesa aún vacía pero ya hecha y la cocina en la que estaba el rubio cocinando se dibujaron en su vista. No pudo reprimir una risita al ver al chico con su mandil rosa claro puesto.

Luego de un momento se escucharon pasos bajando por las escaleras, después se aparecieron en la entrada de la cocina, eran una niña de cabello negro azulado de ojos color azules y un niño con el cabello rubio de destellos azules y con ojos blancos.

Ambos niños de apariencia de 5 años abrazaron las piernas de su madre que les acaricio la cabeza con ternura y todo el amor de una madre.

La niña se sentó a duras penas en una de las sillas y su hermano simplemente se quedo pegado a Hinata, cabe resaltar que todos menos la mujer de ojos color perla traían pijama.

Como el chiquillo no se iba a sentar la antigua Hyuuga lo cargo en sus brazos y se fueron a sentar en una silla que quedaba enfrente de su hijita cuya cabeza apenas se veía debido a su corta altura.

–¿Qué va a haber de desayunar, ttebane?– pregunto la niñita dejando en claro su dose descendencia de Kushina Uzumaki.

–Huevo con tocino, ttebayo– respondió su padre mientras seguía cocinando.

–¿Y va a ser comestible, ttebayo?– pregunto escépticamente el niñito con mamitis aguda.

Su madre lo miro y asintió con la cabeza mientras le acariciaba el cabello color rubio.

Naruto sonrió y les sirvió a todos su plato con el deayuno servido en el.

La familia comenzó a comer, platicaron sobre muchas cosas algunas más importantes que otras y al final Hinata mando a sus hijos a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la escuela.

Los pequeños subieron a sus habitaciones a toda prisa mientras Hinata y el portador del Kyuubi recojian los platos sucios y los llevaban al lavadero.

–Koru-chan ya va a entrar a la primaria– comento la mujer con tono un poco afligido recodando a su hija mayor, no podía creer que hubiera crecido tan rápido.

–Y a Tsubaki solo le faltan 2 años– completo el rubio recargando su barbilla en el hombro de su hermosa esposa que se encontraba lavando los trastes.

La mujer suspiro enjabono un plato que estaba en sus manos, sin embargo este casi se le cae cuando Naruto le da un beso en el cuello, su sonrojo aumento cuando sus brazos la rodearon impidiendo que terminara con su lavor.

–Te-tenemos que pre-preparanos para trabajar, bueno yo voy a lle-llevar a los niños a la escuela.– informo la de los ojos lilas.

–Esta bien yo tengo que ir a trabajar, ttebayo– se rindió el Hokage soltando a su amado tesoro y plantándole un beso en la nuca.–Pero volveré antes que los niños...

La chica ente tal comentario volteo rápidamente para ver que Naruto subía las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se secó las manos y se quito el mandil que tenía puesto, sus hijos bajaron después de unos pocos minutos, ella les dio su respectivo almuerzo y salió con ellos.

Camino por las calles de la Hoja, era una muy linda mañana. Por el camino se encontró con algunas de sus amigas con las que tenía contacto desde hacia 16 años, ella las saludaba y platicaban sobre varias cosas.

Se encontró con Ino la cual se había casado con Sai y tenían dos hijas y un niño, los tres eran rubios, una de las niñas tenía los ojos de Sai mientras los otros dos los de su madre, sus personalidades eran muy diferentes unas de otras e iban a la Academia ninja tambien.

Luego se encontró con su primo Neji el cual había contraído relación con Ten Ten y ambos cuidaban de una hermosa niña que había obtenido el Byakugan y ahora era la heredera del clan. Esta era una auténtica prodigio con personalidad creída y algo excéntrica pero con buen corazón, ella había cumplido 8 años hacia una semana.

Relamente todos habían crecido bastante y ahora algunos tenían relaciones en pareja y puestos importantes, mientras otros ya eran padres de familia y grandes, respetables shinobis.

Realmente no había nada de especial en aquello, era un día como cualquier otro pero justo por eso era magnífico, justo por eso era el mejor día.


End file.
